1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to portable cooking apparatus. Specifically, the present invention pertains to apparatus for both indoor and outdoor cooking over an open fire or other source of concentrated cooking heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor cooking and barbecuing are extremely popular today. Many types of portable cooking grills have heretofore been developed for such cooking. Examples may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,498,210; 3,641,922; and 4,117,825. Some of these portable cooking devices are especially designed for outdoor use. Others, such as the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,641,922 and 4,117,825, are designed for both outdoor use over an open fire and indoor use over the fire on the grate of a fireplace. While many of these devices may be disassembled for portability, they are not extremely compact when disassembled and in most cases, when disassembled, the components are totally disconnected so that components are frequently lost or damaged. The fact that developments in the field continue to be made indicate a continuous search for a better design.